Northeast Corridor
The Northeast Corridor is located in the northeastern United States and runs from Boston, Massachusetts to Washington D.C. The route is 455 miles in length and is completely electrified with overhead catenary. Not to be confused with the Dovetail Games route. This route will contain the entire line, from Boston South Station to Washington Union Station Route Division The Northeast Corridor Development Project plan to release the route in different stages as and when they're released. Here you can see the different section they plan to release: The first measurement figure listed is the actual track length of the section. The second measurement figure is how far we will actually be laying track and decorating. This extra area is being fully decorated to maintain an immersive environment for the players. It would be a shame if all decoration suddenly ended as you approached the end of the section! '' Section 1: Boston South Station – Providence · 43.58 miles (End of track at Boston – West end Providence platform) · 44.60 miles (43.58 miles + track extending to Milepost 184) · Travel Time: ~40 minutes Section 2: Providence – Westerly · 43.75 miles (West end Providence platform – West end Westerly platform) · 44.00 miles (43.75 miles + track extending to West end curve at Milepost 141) · Travel Time: ~35 minutes Section 3: Westerly – Old Saybrook · 36.15 miles (West end Westerly platform – West end Old Saybrook platform) · 37.46 miles (36.15 miles + track extending to West end curve at Brook interlocking) · Travel Time: ~45 minutes Section 4: Old Saybrook – New Haven Union Station · 32.98 miles (West end Old Saybrook platform – West end New Haven platform) · 34.37 miles (32.98 miles + track extending to West end curve at Milepost 71) · Travel Time: ~35 minutes Section 5: New Haven Union Station – Stamford · 39.19 miles (West end New Haven platform – West end Stamford platform) · 39.83 miles (39.19 miles + track extending to West limits CP 232 interlocking) · Travel Time: ~45 minutes Section 6: Stamford – New York Penn Station · 36.00 miles (West end Stamford platform – West end New York Penn platform) · 38.73 miles (36.00 + track extending to West end Hudson River tunnels) · Travel Time: ~45 minutes Section 7: New York Penn Station – Metropark · 24.46 miles (West end New York Penn platform – West end Metropark platform) · 25.29 miles (24.46 + track extending to first curve West of Milepost 24) · Travel Time: ~35 minutes Section 8: Metropark – Trenton · 33.36 miles (West end Metropark platform – West end Trenton platform) · 34.48 miles (33.36 + track extending to Milepost 58, just over river) · Travel Time: ~25 minutes Section 9: Trenton – Philadelphia 30th Street Station · 32.54 miles (West end Trenton platform – South end Philadelphia 30th Street platform) · 33.34 miles (32.54 + track extending to Milepost 2) · Travel Time: ~28 minutes Section 10: Philadelphia 30th Street Station – Wilmington · 25.60 miles (South end Philadelphia 30th Street platform – South end Wilmington platform) · 26.68 miles (25.60 + track extending to Milepost 28) · Travel Time: ~21 minutes Section 11: Wilmington – Aberdeen · 38.18 miles (South end Wilmington platform – South end Aberdeen platform) · 39.38 miles (38.18 + track extending to South end of curve that is North of Milepost 67) · Travel Time: ~30 minutes Section 12: Aberdeen – Baltimore · 30.20 miles (South end Aberdeen platform – South end Baltimore platform) · 31.94 miles (30.20 + track extending to South Portal of B&P Tunnel) · Travel Time: ~22 minutes Section 13: Baltimore – Washington Union Station · 40.10 miles (South end Baltimore platform to Milepost 136 at Washington Union Station) · 41.67 miles (40.10 + track extending South of First Street Tunnel at Milepost 137) · Travel Time: ~45 minutes Google Earth The team at NCPD plan to create a fully visual representation of all the official documents we have accumulated. This information includes speed limits, signals, defect detectors, curve parameters, and interlockings. Follow the link here: ''You will need to download Google Earth first and open the project with that! Download Google Earth: https://www.google.com/earth/versions/ Download Google Earth Project KML: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Bz8eG2qa_5ltUEVTNkUzQ3RXMWM/view?usp=sharing Goolge Drive The NCPD have also gathered a large amas of documentation for the project. Follow the link to see all the documents: Northeast Corridor Simulator Development Google Drive: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/0Bz8eG2qa_5ltdF9QeXNORHhtRTg?usp=sharing More Info To see their official post or to join their discord server, follow the links below. Official Post: https://forums.dovetailgames.com/threads/northeast-corridor-development-project.14278/ Discord: https://discord.gg/nqktYVu __NOEDITSECTION__